nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Summer Olympics in Hawaii
The Summer Olympics in Hawaii About the event: The Biggest event for the Summer Olympics takes place in Hawaii, the 50th State of America. The large Olympic Stadium is built near Downtown Honolulu, a Pool Aquarium for the swimmers is located at Maui, a 1,000ft Skyscraper is bulit near the Oalu Freeway and 3 small Stadiums is for Basketball, Karate & Hockey. The Torch joureny It took all May to travel across 5 Islands including Hawaii through Sun, Rain, Wind, Fog, Tropical Storm, Sharks and Volcanic landscape but the Torch made it into Honolulu at sundown for the Opening Ceremony The Opening Ceremony It begins with the Hawaiian Tribes doing the drums counting down to the beginning of the Olympics and there was a formation of the Hawaiian Islands including Honolulu by a volcano creator. Then they did a simulation on the bombing of Pearl Harbor with the USS Arizona taken out, the USS Oklahoma capsized and the USS Nevada surviving the 2nd wave of Japanese planes then out of the small fires reveails Pearl Harbor new and created the large ring that is being pulled up to unite the other 4 large rings and it become the Olympics Logo Next they played the National Antiem of Hawaii and the United States of America while the flag of Hawaii & flag of the USA is being raised along with the Olympics Flag, In the next act, a few surfers did the surfing on a large swimming pool by a song 'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride' played while Lilo, Nani & Stitch did the big wave riding and made a big finish by diving into the pool while rainbows appeared around the stadium. Then all 50 Countries from around the world including America arrived and it is time to light the Torch Holder that is the shape of the Tiki Statue with a triangle holder. The Mayor of Honolulu arrived with the Torch and hands it to Spider-man then he lights the Torch Holder resulting some fireworks shooting in the air starting the 16 days of competition List of Olympic Sporting events 1. Swimming 2. Basketball 3. Karate 4. Track & Field 5. Bike Riding 6. Hockey 7. Volleyball 8. Soccer 9. Surfing 10. Boxing 11. Marathon (7 Days of traveling in the Hawaiian Islands) 12. Dodgeball 13. Water-Half Pipe 14. Weight Lifting The Closing Ceremony It starts in the Olympic Stadium with Stitch counting down '5..4..3..2..1..now!' then a go-kart's engine blew smoke as Pikachu and Raichu comes out lighting up the Tiki torches with a thunderbolt starting the party with a guy in his Elvis costume playing 'The Devil in disguise', 'Rubber Necking' and 'A Little Less Conversation', then all Countries including America arrived to the center of the Stadium for the celebration. They take a moment of Slience mourning the 3,000 U.S Solders lost their lives in the Bombing of Pearl Harbor back in 1941 with a song 'There you'll be' by Faith Hill, then they played all 7 songs including a N'Sync Reunion playing 'Bye, Bye, Bye', 'Pop', 'Here we go' & 'Tearning up my Heart' The list of the songs played in the Closing Ceremony Walk the Dinosaur- George Clinton I can't help falling in love with you- A'Teens God Bless the USA- Lee Greenwood Living in America- James Brown Party in the U.S.A- Miley Cyrus Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue- Toby Keith After the Music celebration, the Greece Flag is raised on the pole while the Olympic Flag is being lowered and waved. The Mayor announced that the Teams had a great 16 days completing for the Gold and hope they'll enjoy their Future, the Olympic Commeitee announced that the Summer Olympics in Hawaii draw to a close and the next Summer Olympics will be held at New York City in 1 year then he finished the announcement saying 'I hereby that the Summer Olympics in Hawaii is closed and will be held at New York City next year' The Torch Holder is set to put the flame out but they did a song 'Glory of Love' played by Peter Cetera & Chicago with the fireworks shooting in the air, then with the press of the button by Ann Possible & Kim Possible who both won the Gold Medal in Swimming & Karate, the flame on the Tiki Torch Holder is put out ending the Summer Olympics in Hawaii with a Statue of the surfer riding the big wave Quotes (First Lines of the Summer Olympics Premeire) Narrator: 'In Life, everyone has 1 glory, 1 chance, but also 1 dream...to win a Gold Medal in the Olympics. (A view of the Hawaiian Islands) Narrator: 'This Summer, the Olympics will be taken place in the 50th state of America...Hawaii, it's known as the aloha state. With its beautiful paradise of white sand, blue water and volcanic landscape, This will be the most watchful event on Live Global TV' (Zooming across Honolulu towards a large Stadium) Narrator: 'Tonight before Sundown, the Olympic Flame will complete its week-long journey and lit the large torch holder starting 14 days of comptition with Skill, Talent, Mind and Courage to lift the Ohana Spirits' (The Disney Heroes arrive to Hawaii by Airplane) Narrator: 'Who will break records? What Country shall go home with the Gold? Tonight, the Opening Ceremony begins' (At the Olympic Stadium in the News booth) Sports Reporter 1: 'Hello, everybody. Welcome to the Summer Olympics in Hawaii and we got all the coverage for the next 14 days' Sports Reporter 2: 'We got the Marathon starting on day 1 with the 4 Turtles representing Team USA and Karai representing Team Japan are completing in a 7-day travel in land, sea and height' (Female Reporter 1): 'I got the report for the Surfing and both Lilo & Nani will complete for this event' (Male Reporter 3): 'I'll be annoucing in Hockey as Team USA battles Team Canada for the Gold' (The Mayor jogs with the Torch across Downtown Honolulu) News Reporter 1: 'We got the Mayor heading for the Stadium with the Torch' (Then he arrives to the Olympic Stadium and hands it to Spider-man) News Reporter 1: 'Now Spider-man is jogging 1 lap around the track and heads up the stairs for the Torch Holder' Olympic Committie: 'Everyone, welcome to the Summer Olympics in Hawaii. This Flame represents Honor for the Teams and we make sure to keep that fire alive in our hearts and spirit' (Obi-Wan Kenobi): 'Good luck and remember...may the Force be with you' (Then Spider-man lits the Torch Holder on the Tiki Statue) Crowd: (Cheering) (Announcer): 'Now we're ready to begin the 14-day Summer Olympics' Police Chief: 'I'm in the locker room where that Boxing Ox is TKO by Mr Incredible, let's have a clip on how you failed' (A clip shows the Ox Boxer hits Mr Incredible towards the side of the Boxing ring) (Police Chief): 'You hit him with a left cross but he bounces back and forth on the ring and he TKO you with a right upperhook' (Mr Incredible uses an upperhook to take out the Ox Boxer) (Scene changes back to locker room) Police Chief: 'You have failed to win. You let down your Coach, you let down your country, you let down your pride, you're a loser but most important...you let yourself down. And now you can let me down also' (News Reporter 4): 'We got reports that Aladdin is missing somewhere on the big island of Hawaii and the Team is looking for him, so we'll get some update later on but now it's time for the Go-Kart Racing' (News Reporter 4): 'Nothing new is up to date as the search for Aladdin continues, more Summer Olympic Games coming up after the Weather' (At the Stadium, all 8 members are ready to begin the 7-Day Marathon) News Reporter: 'We're ready for the Marathon that will cover the Hawaiian Islands through Land, Water and Weather. Now the Referee is seconds away from shooting the gun' (Announcer): 'Ready...Go!' (The Referee shoots) (The 6 runners including Leonardo and Karai jog out of the Stadium) News Reporter: 'And so it begins the Marathon that will lead to one thing; who will take home the Gold?' (The SWAT Team searched on Mauna Kei) (News Reporter 4): 'So far, the search for Aladdin is still in progress. But for now, we take you to the Gold Medal match on Hockey' (At the top of Mauna Kei's starting line) (Female News Reporter 2): 'Shego has finished with a total of 2:05.63 and now that= (Aladdin appears on his glider with winter skis) wait, it's Aladdin. He's came by gliding and there he goes (He starts his run at amazing Endurance and going through a sharp right turn) his skills is getting through the course and he finishes it with 1:51.37!' (Then he crosses the Finish Line) Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Sports Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction